Rose is my favorite flower
by Maromeh
Summary: Si pudieras emparejar a Rose Weasley, ¿con quién lo harías? Reto para la comunidad 10pairings.
1. Lily

_Disclaimer:__ Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y bla, bla,_ _bla._

* * *

**Secreto**

Rose aparta su vista del grueso libro que estaba leyendo, porque le parece haber escuchado un llanto. Agudiza el oído, intentando captar el sonido nuevamente, y allí está.

De pronto, alguien ha entrado a su habitación –sin su consentimiento, lo cual la saca de sus casillas-, dando un portazo y ahora se encuentra sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.

—Lily —la joven de catorce años se levanta de su cómoda cama y se acerca a la pequeña pelirroja—, ¿qué tienes?

Ella no dice nada, pero sigue sollozando. Entonces se escucha cómo sorbe por la nariz y levanta la cabeza, con los ojos levemente rojos.

—Es… es que… Ja-James y A-Albus… —se pasa el antebrazo por el rostro, intentando limpiar las lágrimas— se la pasan… mo-molestándome y yo me… me enfado mucho…

—A ver, espera —la interrumpe su prima y se sienta a su lado—. No deberías de ponerte así por esto. Simplemente ignóralos; si te molestas, estarías haciendo lo que ellos quieren.

La niña sorbe nuevamente por la nariz y respira un par de veces, más tranquila.

—¿Qué cosa? —y Rose no puede evitar sonreír, porque adora ese dejo de inocencia que siempre lleva consigo Lily.

—Lo que ellos quieren es que te enfades, Lily —observa cómo la niña pelirroja alza ambas cejas y forma una mueca de incredulidad.

—Tarados —masculla con rencor—. Pero no puedo evitar enojarme, Rose, porque se la pasan diciéndome que soy una niña, ¡y no lo soy! ¡Tengo doce años, por Merlín! —menea la cabeza en un gesto negativo, pensando en que aquellos comentarios de sus hermanos eran absurdos— ¿Tú no crees que yo sea una niña, o sí? —pregunta de repente y, para sorpresa de Rose, la toma de la mano.

La joven parece pensárselo un poco, pero al final vuelve a sonreír y le responde.

—No, Lily, no lo creo—y era verdad. No podía entender cómo una chica de apenas doce años –y, además, miembro de su familia- podía despertar tantas emociones en ella, pero la realidad era que lo hacía y a Rose no le molestaba.

La pelirroja observa cómo su prima, también pelirroja, compone una enorme sonrisa. Después, se suelta de la mano de Rose, para decepción de ésta.

—Ya verás —dice—, me vengaré. Este año me escogerán como la buscadora de Slytherin y venceré a James en todos los partidos de quidditch. Y Albus es un asco en pociones, siempre saco mejores notas que él —Rose nota que la sonrisa de su prima contiene un dejo de malevolencia, pero decide pasarlo por alto.

Se levanta, abre la puerta y sale de la habitación, pero al instante regresa corriendo con precipitación.

—Lo olvidaba —comenta antes de agacharse junto a Rose y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Gracias, Rosie —agrega antes de marcharse nuevamente, y sin notar la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su prima.

* * *

_Con este humilde drabble empiezo mi reto para 10pairings. Escogí a Rose Weasley, porque me parece un personaje con mucho potencial para emparejar... claro que tiene que ser con sus primos o su hermano (no, la relación adulto-joven me parece algo repulsiva), pero creo que el incesto empieza a agradarme. En fin, espero que esté más o menos decente, sino tendré que castigarme por haber escrito ésto en vez de estar estudiando._

_Recuerda que dejar reviews adelgaza ;)_


	2. James

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío._

_Regalo para lamagaliz :)  
_

* * *

**Detalles**

_m.__ pequeños hechos que le dan sabor a la vida._

Podía parecer que las fiestas navideñas de la familia Weasley eran siempre iguales, con la cena, las historias, los regalos, el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y todas esas tradiciones. Pero la verdad era que siempre pasaba algo que las hacía especiales. Talvez Louis y Roxanne haciendo ángeles de nieve, Fred y Hugo empezando una guerra de comida, o Dominique y Lily hablando de lo atractivos que eran los chicos de Hogwarts, mientras la abuela Weasley se escandalizaba.

Eran esos pequeños detalles lo que hacían las navidades especiales. Y aquella no sería la excepción.

—¡Y éste es para Molly, del tío Charlie! —anunció Angelina en medio de todo el alboroto.

Era hora de abrir los regalos, es decir, hora del caos. Molly pasó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y tomó la caja que su mamá le entregaba.

—Oye, Rose —murmuró James, cerca de ella. La chica hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, comunicándole que lo escuchaba, mientras observaba cómo Lucy daba chilliditos de emoción mientras su hermana abría su regalo—. Ven un momento conmigo.

Rose se giró para ver a su primo.

—¡Aquí hay un gran regalo con el nombre de Albus, de parte de Percy y Audrey! —continuó Angelina y Albus fue a recoger su presente.

—¿Adónde?

—Sólo ven —insistió James. Rose lo miró con algo de desconfianza, porque sabía que su primo era aficionado a hacer bromas, no importaba qué día fuera—, por favor —la chica pareció pensarlo, se giró para ver si alguien los veía y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Pero adónde vamos, James? —cuestionó la pelirroja mientras pasaban cerca de la puerta que daba al patio delantero, donde estaban Victoire y Teddy muy acurrucados. James, en vez de contestarle, tomó la mano de la chica y la guió.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, él la abrió y le hizo un gesto para que saliera. Rose obedeció.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿ahora qué?

James exhaló mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

—James, ¿estás bien? —de repente notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de su primo.

—Sí —se giró y mostró aquella sonrisa tan característica de él—. Te traje para darte tu regalo, pero no quería que estuvieran todos mirando.

—¿Mi regalo? —se extrañó la joven.

—Sí —asintió James—, es algo personal.

Rose levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida por el comportamiento de su primo, ya que él no era muy fanático de dar obsequios. James hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una cadena dorada, de ella colgaba un dije con forma de snitch.

—¡Pero si tu adoras esa cadena! ¿Por qué me la das? —dijo mientras la tomaba.

—Eh… prefiero no decirte, talvez te enteres en algún momento.

Rose parpadeó varias veces, aún atónita.

—No sé qué decir, James —se quedó observando la cadena, luego levantó la cabeza y observó a James mientras sonreía— ¿Me la pones?

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una media sonrisa y asintió. Tomó la cadena de las suaves manos de Rose, se acercó más a su prima y pasó sus manos por su cuello. Rose sujetó su cabello para que James tuviera mejor visibilidad. Él se acercó un poco más, sus labios casi podían rozar el cuello de su prima. Logro captar el dulce olor del perfume de Rose.

Cuando terminó, Rose tomó el dije entre sus manos.

—Es muy hermoso, gracias —James no dijo nada, simplemente siguió observándola—. Yo no te he traído nada.

—No importa —alargó su brazo y tomó la mano de la chica—, con que te guste es suficiente.

Aunque a Rose le parecía linda la forma en que se estaba comportando su primo, aún creía que era inusual. Entonces pensó que talvez el espíritu navideño se había apoderado de él, luego pensó que aquello sonaba muy tonto.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, pero seguían tomados de la mano. Rose inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y preguntó.

—¿Qué piensas, James?

El joven pareció sopesar la pregunta, pero sonrió.

—Estaba pensando qué regalo podrías darme.

—¡Mentiroso! —dijo Rose soltando su mano de la de él— Dijiste que no te importaba —agregó haciendo pucheros.

—¡Oh, vamos! Te di mi cadena favorita —Rose entrecerró los ojos. James se pasó una mano por el cabello y levantó la vista— Creo que ya sé cómo puedes pagarme —la chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza y él señaló el techo.

Justo encima de ellos colgaba una rama de muérdago. Rose observó a su primo, sorprendida. ¿No era en serio, no?

—Vamos —la apremió el chico—, no es para tanto.

En un acto reflejo, la pelirroja se humedeció los labios. Se acercó a su primo y se puso de puntillas y le plantó un suave y fugaz beso en la mejilla. Se apartó y James hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—Creo que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso.

La haló hacia él tomándola de la cintura y, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, unió sus labios con los de ella. Rose se quedó estática, pero al sentir cómo James sorbía con delicadeza su labio inferior, dejó escapar un suspiro dentro de la boca de su primo.

La pelirroja comenzó a devolverle el beso con lentitud, acoplándose a los labios del joven. Y cuando la caliente lengua de James irrumpió en su boca, no pudo más que estremecerse.

Al separarse, Rose tenía la sensación de haber cometido un delito. Sentía la mirada de James taladrándola, así que levantó la vista. El joven tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y de una extraña manera, la reconfortaba. Rose también sonrió mientras entraban a La Madriguera, no podía arrepentirse por lo que había pasado. Después de todo, aquellos detalles eran lo que hacían especiales las navidades de la familia Weasley, ¿no?

* * *

_Segundo drabble. Si les soy sincera, no me gusta mucho. Ha quedado medio raro y... qué se yo._


	3. Teddy

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y tal._

_Participa en el drabbleton de la comunidad vrai_epologues de Livejournal._

* * *

**Gripe de verano**

Estornudó y se dijo mentalmente (por milésima vez) que odiaba estar enferma. Porque ¿a quién le da gripe a mitad del verano? Sólo a ella.

—¿Se puede? —por la puerta se asomó la cabeza de una persona conocida.

—¡Teddy! —exclamó la chica con voz ronca.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —el joven sonrió y entró de lleno en la habitación.

La felicidad que había experimentado al verlo se esfumó en un santiamén, porque había recordado que estaba enferma, había pasado muchos días en cama, su cabello estaba alborotado, su nariz algo roja, sus ojos soñolientos y se encontraba usando su pijama más cómoda: un largo camisón blanco con pequeños corazoncitos. Tomó el edredón y se tapó hasta el cuello, luego recordó que la gripe la hacía acalorarse a momentos. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Te ves bien, Rose —comentó Teddy cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—No utilices ironías conmigo, Lupin —lo que más le gustaba de su amistad con Teddy es que lo podía tratar como a cualquier amigo, no tomaban en cuenta los varios años que él le llevaba.

—No es una ironía —dijo con tono de inocencia el muchacho—. Ese peinado afro que llevas te queda muy bien, los ochentas fueron buenos años.

—Cállate —le reprochó, aunque una sonrisa había curvado sus labios. Teddy también sonrió. Se quedó observando sus labios, desde que podía recordar había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo se sentirían. ¿Serían suaves como ella imaginaba? — ¿Puedo…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire y estiró su mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla de Teddy. Comenzó a delinear el labio inferior de él con su pulgar— Me gustan tus labios —dijo y apartó su mano.

Teddy no parecía sorprendido, sino que sonreía.

—Gracias —dijo—, a mi también me gustan mis labios.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Rose pareció comprender lo extraño que había sido su comportamiento.

—Perdón, es que quería saber cómo son tus labios al tacto —expresó sus pensamientos, pero no parecía avergonzada.

—Haberlo dicho antes, Rosie —opinó Teddy. Se acercó a ella en un rápido movimiento y le dio un corto beso en los labios—. Talvez así te quede más claro —se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta—. Espero que te recuperes pronto —y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

_Teddy me parece alguien tan encantador, que le tengo celos a Victoire. Este drabble me ha gustado más que el anterior :)_


	4. Albus

_Disclaimer:__ Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío y tal._

_Participa en el drabbleton de vrai_epilogues  
_

* * *

**Entre sombras**

—Vaya, parece increíble que Teddy y Victoire se hayan casado, ¿verdad? —preguntó una joven pelirroja.

—Sí, no pensaba que esto fuera a pasar —contestó el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Yo sí —contradijo ella—, pero no creí que sucedería tan pronto.

Albus apartó su vista de los novios, que bailaban una canción lenta y miró a su prima. Sonrió.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? —escuchó Rose que alguien decía. Se giró, sorprendida ante la pregunta de su primo. Pareció sopesar la respuesta.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo tomando la mano que su primo le ofrecía.

Se perdieron entre las demás parejas que bailaban. Después se detuvieron en un lugar algo alejado de los demás. Albus posó una mano sobre la cintura de su prima y tomó con delicadeza su mano.

Ahí, entre las sombras y bailando lentamente, Rose notó lo guapo que se encontraba su primo, con el cabello despeinado y la corbata anudada flojamente. También se percató que en el lugar donde estaban era poco probable que alguien los viera. Se sintió extraña.

Empezó a sonar una canción diferente, y la chica sintió que su primo se removía.

—Me gusta esta canción —le susurro, y Rose tuvo que esforzarse por no estremecerse—. _Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura, tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música…_

—… _Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda, que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda…_ —continuó Rose. Albus se separó un poco de ella y le sonrió—. A mi también me gusta, es muy romántica.

—Yo es que me identifico con ella —dijo el joven en un murmullo casi inaudible. Rose se sorprendió ante tal declaración y escudriñó los ojos de su primo.

Ella y su primo eran muy cercanos, pero normalmente no hablaban de sus vidas amorosas. Aunque, al escuchar aquello, la pelirroja experimentó una extraña sensación.

—¿En serio? —comentó como no queriendo.

—Apuesto a que puedes adivinar porqué —argumentó él. Enseguida, inclinó su rostro y, casi si que Rose lo notara, atrapó sus labios en un suave beso.

Al separarse, se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Rose no se había esperado aquello ni en un millón de años.

—¿Volvemos a la mesa? —preguntó, no sabiendo qué otra cosa decir. Albus asintió, y cuando iban de regreso, Rose lo escuchó susurrar.

—_Yo quiero ser tu amor, por siempre…_

* * *

_Si les soy sincera, no me termina de convencer, pero supongo que es lo que hay..._

_Por cierto, las partes que están cantando es de la canción _Tu amor por siempre _de Axel Fernando._


	5. Fred

_Disclaimer:__ Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío._

_Participa en el drabbleton de vrai_epilogues.  
_

* * *

**Si ella supiera**

Se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose y, al instante, Rose supo de quién era la culpa.

—¡Fred! —exclamó con la voz de mandona que adoptaba siempre que lo iba a regañar— ¿Qué te dije?

El susodicho miró a su prima con picardía y sonrió divertido.

—Que me portara bien, Rosie —canturreó.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero al ver la expresión de Fred, hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Hazme caso, Fred —le ordenó ella, volviendo a su tono duro.

—Sí, mamá —contestó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No me llames mamá!

Normalmente, Rose se la pasaba regañándolo por hacer travesuras y él siempre terminaba llamándola _mamá_, cosa que la sacaba de quicio.

Y aquellas discusiones siempre terminaban en un suspiro de Fred, y pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Rose si se enterara de la razón por la que a él le encantaba hacerla enojar.

* * *

_Estoy conciente que no es lo mejor que haya escrito, pero..._


	6. Hugo

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío._

* * *

**Celos**

Abre la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en llamar primero.

–¿Sabes? –es lo primero que escucha al entrar en la habitación– Hay algo que las personas usan diariamente… se llaman modales, estoy seguro que los conoces –dice Hugo, mirándose al espejo–. Te verías más guapa si los usaras tú también –agrega con un tonito socarrón que saca a Rose de sus casillas.

–Cállate, Hugo –contesta ésta–. No tengo tiempo de formalidades, sólo vine a preguntarte algo.

–Vale –su hermano sigue mirándose al espejo, intentando acomodar su cabello de alguna manera. Una tarea difícil, ya que su cabello castaño rojizo es extremadamente parecido al de su madre. Lo cual, a veces, lo saca de quicio, aunque, sin embargo, le da un aspecto desaliñado que lo hace naturalmente atractivo.

Rose suspira, como si la pregunta fuera difícil de formular.

–¿Es cierto que vas a Hogsmeade con Caine? –dice al fin, con un tono bastante más molesto del que pretendía.

Puede notar, a través del espejo, que su hermano hace un gesto de incredulidad. Se gira y observa a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Pues sí, es cierto –responde Hugo.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia vas a hacer eso? –formula la pregunta con un tono de voz que a Hugo se le antoja indignado.

–Por el motivo, razón y circunstancia de que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir con quién salir –refuta él, teniendo la sensación de estarse peleando con una novia celosa.

Su hermana está con las manos en jarras y lo mira con desaprobación.

–Sé que tan mayor eres, Hugo, no necesitas recordármelo –Rose habla entre dientes, demasiado molesta como para intentar ocultar su obvio enfado–. Simplemente no salgas con ella –se gira, dispuesta a volver a su propia habitación e imaginar las diferentes formas en las que podría torturar a Caine.

–Disculpa, ¿y por qué no debería a salir con ella?

Rose se contiene de decir que porque Larissa Caine no es lo suficientemente buena para él, que, de hecho, la única chica suficientemente buena para él es ella misma. ¿Qué acaso Hugo no lo ve?

–Porque… –se calla un momento, pensando en algo malo que decir de Caine, pero no se le ocurre nada. En realidad, Larissa Caine es una muy buena candidata para cualquier chico. Rose maldice interiormente a la chica–… simplemente creo que no es para ti, pero supongo que no puedo decirte con quién salir –murmura, aún más enfadada por tener que aceptar la cruda verdad y rendirse ante el enemigo.

–Es cierto, no puedes. No tienes tanto poder en mi vida, _hermana_ –dice con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, mientras se gira nuevamente a seguir peleando con su cabello, aunque sabe que perderá la batalla.

Y Rose piensa que desearía tenerlo, así podría decirle que saliera con ella. Aunque sabe que está mal querer a su hermano _de esa manera_, pero no lo puede evitar. Simplemente así sucede a veces, no podemos evitar sentir algo que no queremos sentir.

Observa a su hermano, con esa ropa muggle que tanto le gusta y ese cabello tan alborotado que pareciera que nunca se ha cruzado con un cepillo, y al final se va. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y piensa que más le vale a Caine no hacerle daño a Hugo, o sino se las verá con una (celosa) Weasley. Algo a lo que nadie querría enfrentarse.

* * *

_Vaya, llevaba casi dos meses si escribir nada. Creo que es lo máximo que he pasado sin escribir sobre ningún fandom en todo lo que va el año. Sobre el drabble… no sé, no me gusta pero supongo que es lo que hay._

_Y no olviden que dejar reviews adelgaza ;)_


	7. Scorpius

Disclaimer:_ Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío._

* * *

**Nothing**

_Maldita sea._

Se recostó sobre la silla, haciendo que ésta estuviera apoyada sólo sobre sus patas traseras. Respiró hondo. La silla recobró su posición original y él volvió a maldecir mentalmente.

No podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta. Simplemente _no_ podía. Volvió a mirarla.

Vale, tal vez no fuera perfecta. Porque si le preguntara a las personas qué opinaban sobre Rose Weasley, le responderían cosas como que era muy gritona, perfeccionista, competitiva, empollona y un largo etcétera.

Pero si alguien le preguntará a él, Scorpius Malfoy, qué pensaba sobre su compañera de curso, respondería cosas como que no era gritona, sino que su voz demostraba seguridad, que no era perfeccionista, sino ordenada, que no era competitiva, sino que le gustaba superarse a sí misma, que no era empollona, sino inteligente.

Además de otros comentarios parecidos a que su cabello rojo contrastaba perfectamente con su piel lechosa y llena de pecas.

Bufó, lleno de frustración. Con aquellos pensamientos, nada más le faltaba que le pusieran música lenta de fondo y podría encontrarse en una comedia romántica.

Posó sus ojos en el techo, intentando no seguir observándola, pero era una tarea casi imposible. Había veces en las que Scorpius pensaba que aquella chica tenía un imán o algo por el estilo.

Apartó el grueso volumen con el que había estado trabajando, dado que desde que Rose había entrado a la biblioteca, su concentración se había esfumado. Se encontraba enfuruñado, así que recostó los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió la cabeza en el hueco que éstos dejaban.

Tener a la chica que lo hacía suspirar a sólo dos metros de distancia lo volvía loco. Le gustaba, pero lo volvía loco. Cuando ambos estaban en la biblioteca podía mirarla todo el tiempo y ella no lo notaba (o eso esperaba él), e incluso podía apreciar el suave aroma que su cabello destilaba. O tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas y era tanta la _necesidad_ de estrechar a Rose entre sus brazos o de olisquear su cabello, que su cabeza jugaba con él.

—Malfoy —el chico levantó la cabeza, un poco desubicado. Era Rose—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—S-sí —contestó con torpeza. Se maldijo mentalmente—. No te preocupes, sólo descansaba un poco.

La mueca de preocupación no abandonó el rostro de la pelirroja de inmediato, pero un par de segundos después la chica sonrió.

—¿Sabes? No sé tú, pero yo prefiero descansar en una cama —no sabía si era su maldito cerebro adolescente, pero logró malinterpretar aquella frase a tal grado de apartar su mirada de los profundos ojos de Rose.

—Sí, claro, yo también —intentó disimular un suspiro de frustración—. Creo que mejor me voy a mi dormitorio.

Amontonó todos los pedazos de pergamino que cubrían la mesa y los metió sin mucho cuidado en su mochila, mientras se levantaba con presteza.

—Vale, entonces nos vemos después —dijo Rose con voz baja, casi en un murmullo.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Claro, nos vemos —y con esto, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

El rubio pensó que tal vez era idiota o masoquista, pero que a veces tenía sus recompensas.

* * *

_Sé que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... y también sé que le he puesto _Nothing_ como título, pero al no tener coherencia, ¿qué título podía ponerle?_

_Tomatazos y otras verduras, un review._


	8. Victoire

Disclaimer:_ Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y así._

* * *

**Bath time**

Despiertas, porque un rayo de sol te está dando de lleno en el rostro. Te tapas la cara completamente con la sábana y te aferras a la almohada, pero aún puedes sentir la luz traspasando tus párpados. Logras captar voces en el piso de abajo y eres consiente del sonido del agua, proveniente del baño, y es cuando aceptas que no podrás volver a dormir.

Te sientas, resignada, y te desperezas. Cada vez eres más consiente de las voces y el agua corriendo, y es cuando te preguntas ¿quién rayos está en _tu_ baño?

Caminas con tus pies descalzos sobre el helado suelo de tu habitación. ¿Por qué no aprenderás a usar tus pantuflas, Rose?, te reprendes mentalmente, sintiendo un ligero escozor en la planta de los pies. Te detienes frente a la puerta del baño y giras la manija, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Al entrar por completo y cerrar la puerta tras de ti, te quedas pasmada. A través de la transparentosa puerta de la regadera puedes reconocer la silueta de quién se está duchando. Es tu prima Victoire.

_Victoire_. La chica que hace revolucionar tus hormonas de adolescente, la chica que tiene la risa más suave y contagiosa que jamás hayas escuchado, la chica que tiene un perfume de tu mismo nombre (y te agrada pensar que al rociarlo en su delgado cuello se acuerda de ti). La chica que ya no es chica, sino una mujer.

No te has movido desde que entraste. Miras hacia arriba, intentando distraerte, y te concentras en el vapor que sale por encima de la regadera, que se arremolina contra el techo. Sin poder evitarlo, comienzas a bajar la vista. Eres capaz de percibir cómo su largo cabello está empapado y pegado a su espalda, de ahí tus ojos se posan, y sin que tú puedas evitarlo, en los pequeños y redondos pechos de Victoire, y sigues bajando hasta llegar al delgado abdomen.

Te humedeces los labios, sintiendo la boca seca. Tus ojos no pueden evitar apreciar sus largas y torneadas piernas, y estás segura de que vas a perder la cabeza.

Te giras, intentando salir de allí, pero al parecer lo haces demasiado rápido, porque te golpeas contra la puerta y te muerdes la lengua para no soltar ningún quejido. Lo que tienes de torpe, lo tienes de bruta, piensas para tus adentros. Abres la puerta con presteza y sales, intentando no hacer más ruido.

Descansas tu cabeza en la húmeda madera de la puerta, y puedes escuchar a través de ésta cómo la puerta de la regadera se desliza. _¿Hola?_, apenas logras escuchar la aterciopelada voz de tu prima, amortiguada por el sonido del agua.

Suspiras. Tu corazón golpea tan fuertemente contra tu pecho, que casi te duele. Vuelves a percibir el sonido de la puerta deslizándose. E, intentando deshacerte de la imagen de Victoire desnuda, sales de tu cuarto, pensando en qué habrá hecho tu madre de desayuno.

* * *

**¡Felices fiestas!** _Vale, sí, sé que esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Navidad (y mucho menos año nuevo), tampoco es muy romanticón ni nada, es más que nada UST, y no se quejen, que es lo que salió._

_En fin, que la pasen muy bien con su familia y amigos, sean muy felices, amor&paz y todo eso._

_(Btw, un buen regalo sería un lindo review, en serio)._


	9. Lorcan

_Dsiclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece y lo sabes._

* * *

**Debilidades**

Rose siempre se había considerado a sí misma como una persona con nula fuerza de voluntad y, por desgracia, con muchas debilidades.

Por ejemplo, el chocolate era una de las más grandes debilidades de la pelirroja. Ella siempre decía que podía sobrevivir comiendo aquél dulce por el resto de su vida.

Otra era el quidditch (suponía que era por culpa de la panda de fanáticos que era su familia). Sin importar qué estuviera haciendo, si alguien la retaba a un partido de quidditch, ella aceptaba.

Todos eran conscientes de que Rose habría sido capaz de vivir en una librería si se lo hubieran permitido. Por consiguiente, cada libro que pasaba frente a sus ojos, terminaba siendo leído.

Estas eran sólo algunas de las muchas debilidades de la pelirroja, pero la más grande de ellas y, a la que estaba segura nunca podría imponerse, tenía nombre y apellido: Lorcan Scamander. Y es que ella simplemente no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa traviesa, ni a aquellos achispados ojos celestes, al suave cabello rubio cenizo, ni a su personalidad encantadora y, por sobretodo, no podía resistirse a aquellos delgados labios, tan dulces que la chica podría compararlos con el chocolate.

Merlín y todos los magos sabían que Rose Weasley no tenía fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

_Juro que era una buena idea, pero al escribirlo quedó esta cos_a_. _

_Tomatazos y demás verduras, deja un review._


	10. Lysander

_Disclaimer: Ya sabes lo que va aquí._

* * *

**That Girl Has Love**

Las pesadas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana desde hacía varias horas, aunque estando en Inglaterra, aquello no era nada nuevo.

Suspiró. Llevaba más de una hora tirado en el piso de la sala común, frente a la chimenea, sin pensar en nada específico. Su espalda comenzaba a molestarle.

La puerta se abrió, a lo que él levantó un poco la cabeza para ver quién había entrado. Era Rose Weasley. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra el suelo. Le parecía increíble cómo la sola presencia de una persona podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez.

—¡Lysander! —lo llamó la pelirroja— ¿pero qué rayos haces ahí tirado? —continuó en un tono de reproche que ocultaba una carcajada.

—Nada —contestó con voz adormilada y siguió sin moverse—, tú sabes, pensando.

—¿En qué, si se puede saber? —Rose lanzó un cojín al suelo para sentarse sobre él y quedar junto al rubio.

—Cosas importantes… como la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Rose lanzó una risita a lo que Lysander sonrió, le encantaba verla reír. Hubo un silencio prolongado y el chico se dio cuenta de que su amiga no dejaba de verlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —la mirada que dedicaba era extraña e iba acompañada de una sonrisa.—Yo sé en qué piensas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

—En una chica —su sonrisa se ensanchó. Lysander hizo un extraño ruido con la boca, como burlándose de ella—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que ahora leías los ojos —se burló de ella.

—Sandy, Sandy, Sandy —dijo, sabiendo lo mucho que a él le molestaba que lo llamaran así—, subestimas mis poderes femeninos. Lo único que no sé es _en quién_ piensas, lo cual me pone muy, muy triste —continuó haciendo pucheros.

—No pienso en ninguna chica, gracias.

—Es que es ridículo que, siendo _mi mejor amigo_, te niegues a decirme quién es la persona que te hace suspirar —siguió hablando como si Lysander no hubiera dicho nada.

—Lo que me hace suspirar es el oxígeno que suele quedarse dentro de mis pulmones, para así poder volver a inspirar más aire y ese, básicamente, es el proceso de…

—No te pases de listo conmigo, muchacho —lo interrumpió. Lysander sólo atinó a reírse del gesto que tenía en su rostro la pelirroja—. No, en serio, Sandy, ¿por qué nunca me has dicho? La última vez que me dijiste que te gustaba alguien fue en segundo y de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo.

El rubio no pudo evitar imaginarse qué pasaría si le dijera que era ella, Rose Weasley, la chica que lo mantenía despierto cada noche.

—¿Acaso es alguien que yo conozco?

_Tú._

—Porque sabes que yo sé guardar secretos y no se lo diría. ¿Es algún familiar mío?

_Algo parecido._

—Créeme que no me extrañaría, dada la enorme familia de la que provengo. ¿Está en nuestro mismo grado?

_Sí._

—¿En qué casa está?

_La nuestra._

—Dime, ¿es guapa?

_Bellísima._

—Vamos, Lysander, ¡dame una pista! —en ese momento se calló. Lysander no supo porqué, ya que hacía un rato que sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque seguía poniendo atención a cada cosa que Rose decía— Se quedó dormido… qué descortés —el chico no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente. Entonces escuchó cómo la pelirroja se removía en su lugar—. Bueno, al menos se ve lindo así —Rose se agachó y le plantó un beso a su amigo en la mejilla, aunque más concretamente, rozando la comisura de sus labios.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil, aún sin abrir los ojos, grabando en su memoria aquél gesto de cariño que había demostrado Rose, en su inocencia de creer que él se encontraba dormido.

Y aunque no lo supiera en realidad, sintió un agradable cosquilleo al pensar que probablemente lo había hecho apropósito.

* * *

_No, no están alucinando, en verdad soy yo. Tardé cuatro meses en poder escribir el último drabble para este reto, y no me tomó más que algunas horas (me distraigo mucho, no molesten). Ahora, hablando sobre esta cosa que acaban de leer, sé que probablemente no es bueno, así que no sean demasiado duras._

_En fin, fue divertido visualizar a esta pelirroja (que ya se ha vuelto una de mis Weasleys favoritas) con diez personas diferentes. Espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado, aunque sea un poco :) Gracias por los diversos comentarios que me dejaron a lo largo de este año con este reto y bueno, ya me han soportado tantos meses, así que supongo que no les importara que les pida un último review para esta novata de escritora :D_

_¡Besos!_


End file.
